


Hymn Of The Mute.

by xFatherVIXX



Category: VIXX
Genre: AngelTaekwoon, HumanWonshik, M/M, Muteness, Pureshit, RepeatedLove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFatherVIXX/pseuds/xFatherVIXX
Summary: A short story, inspired by Coldplay's 'Hymn of the weekend.'Don't know if there is anything similar but...meh.





	Hymn Of The Mute.

Wonshik sat on one of the high branch of the tree just across the cave. He looks down at the lake below which was glistening and showed the reflection of the stars in the night sky. He sat there with on knee up and hands at the behind of his head as he closed his eyes and listened to the gentle breeze of the forest.

It would be boring to say that it was like all other days, so tonight was special. The full moons reflection on the lake provided more light than normal and the night was more bright. Wonshik heard crunching of leaves and he knew something or someone was here.

He hides by settling on a lower branch and his eyes fixated on the area of the lake. A moment later, a man, full white, even his skin emerged from the forest and he sat on a rock at the side of the lake. He doesn't seem to be doing anything so Wonshik lets his guard down.

He quietly goes back on the top of the tree but he can't help the shaking of the branches which caused noise. The man looked up for a few seconds before looking back down at the lake. Wonshik let out the breath he didn't know was holding in. Well he did, for two reasons. One, he was afraid of being found and two, the man was breathtaking. He looked so pale that he might as well become invisible with his clothes, he had blue, crystal blue feline eyes and plush pink lips. His hair too was a colour of white but it could also be taken as grey in the night.

Wonshik kept his eyes below after reaching his usual top branch and tried to detect even a slight movement of the man below, except for his respiration. After what felt like hours to Wonshik, he heard a low and soft sound from below. The man was humming. It sounded so beautiful like a hymn, no, too beautiful of a hymn to even exist on this planet. Wonshik didn't even realise that he was leaning closer that he was dangerously close to the edge of the branch until the man suddenly stopped humming.

The man got up from where he was sitting and walked into the darkness of the forest. Wonshik followed him, he felt a strange will to protect that man from the dangers of darkness and completely keep him away from danger. Wonshik got down the tree and synced his steps with the other man so that the man doesn't suspect anything.

After a long while of walking, they reached the cave and the pale man went into the cave till the the darkness. Wonshik was disappointed the he could no longer see the male and climbed up a tree which would give him a view of the entrance. He settled at the top and fell asleep.  
\------------------------------  
The morning sunlight being scattered by the spaces between the numerous leaves of branches. Wonshik opened his eyes carefully so as to avoid being directly hit by the bright rays. He got down the tree with a mighty leap and stretched his body. He let out a long contended sigh and looked around. He's familiar with the forest but not this part.

Since its day time, he decides to go inside the cave, since he was a bit scared during the night. He walked in with steady and careful steps, flinching at every bit of noises that would be heard but it was nothing but water droplets echoing in the dark cave.

After what he felt like hours of walking, he reached the end of the cave. He searched around the rather vast end but only found a few scattered white feathers. He picked the feathers and examined them. He knew every single animals, fishes, insects and birds in this forest and this feather certainly did not belong to any one of them. The feather was larger than any of those he's seen and it was so white that it was glowing in this dark!

It was not long until Wonshik's stomach growled, churning to be filled. Wonshik sighed heavily and walked out of the cave in search of food. It was afternoon by the time Wonshik came back to the tree he settled on just yesterday. Might as well move here permanently, not like he has too much stuff anyways. He can go to and fro from his tree house to the apartment any time, but he likes living in the forest better.

He has an apartment, had a job, but he decides that living as a half-forest man was more better. He quit his job and had his apartment, he didn't rent it, but bought it. It was all his. However, he would rarely go there, most of his belonging in the tree house he lived in. Now he plans on making a tree house here instead, just to see that man every night and if possible, forever.

It was night time by the time Womahik had finished building his tree house. It didn't take much time since he was determined to finish the work by night time. The heard the soft humming from a distant. He climbed the top tree branches and this time he was standing, supporting him by four branches. His body peeked out till his stomach and it would be quite easy to find a man's half body on a tree.

He looked at the lake which he didn't know could be viewed since he was too busy the whole day. That same man, with full glowing pure white was humming to a tune, beautiful and calm that Wonshik felt like he was in Utopia.

Wonshik's eyes would trail the man till he entered into the dark cave. He tried to stay awake, trying to know when the man would leave but he failed, he was too tired on that day.  
\--------------------------------

Almost a month passed and Wonshik was still admiring the beauty he would see from distance. Oh how much he wants to get down and say that he loves that man, how close he is yet so far. And today, tonight was the night he will atleast try to speak with the man in white.

Just when the pale man was going to enter the cave, Wonshik jumped down from the lowest branch he was waiting on. He had a clean dress and black pants that he went to get from the city, money earned from hunting. The pale man was clearly surprised by the fact that there was actually a person living in the forest.

The pale one cursed himself. He knew he was growing weaker but he didn't know that he was so weak to the point he was mixing present and the absent. His weaker form always made him melancholic, always having thoughts about his past, the only thing being that he was always with that person.

Wonshik smiled at the pale one warmly and stepped forward. The pale one only stepped back once as Wonshik forwarded his hands for shaking. The pale one didn't do anything but look at Wonshik's face and then his hands. Minutes had passed, Wonshik still held his hand out, willing for eternity for the man to take it and finally, finally the man hesitantly took his hand and just held it. Wonshik's smile became a grin.

"My name is Wonshik." Wonshik says with his deep voice and it made the paler one flinch. That same voice he heard years after years. Rebirth, after rebirth. Both of them meet together in the same forest but in different case scenarios.

The white haired just nodded his head and looked up to now clearly see the tanner ones face. Yep, the same man he would see. Face, body and voice, all the same except Mayberry few differences in their personalities. But it made things more exciting and not boring, to wait for years just to meet each other in the same way, same person, no change was no fun. Even if he does not have clear memories, some strikes him at certain moments.

It was Wonshik's turn now. When the man looked up at him and smiled. The first time getting a closer look of the other, Wonshik's eyes widened. His brain seemed to flash some unknown memories at the moment and it was of the man in front of him. Same face, same figure, but different hair. It was then he realised that this was the man he used to think was dreaming about but they had turned out to be real. Wonshik shook his head in denial. The White haired tilted his head to one side in indication of confusion but Wonshik only smiled.

"Di-did we meet before?" Wonshik asks, hoping that he does not appear creepy towards the other. Not expecting it, but the White haired smiled at him even wider and led him inside the cave.

Unlike in the morning, Wonshik felt calm and peaceful when he was walking in the cave with his hand still connected with the White haired. As they reached the end of the cave, the White haired man motioned Wonshik to sit on a flat rock which was at the side. The man let go of Wonshik's hand and Wonshik really felt a bit sad. Even though the cave was dark, the White haired man seemed to give out some radiation which was truly mystical.

The man walked away from Wonshin and closed his eyes before taking a long breath. His lips parted and he was singing. Soft airy voice that sounded too beautiful to exist and the hymn echoed in the cave as the man sang with passion. Wonshik felt a pang of memories hit him. All the memories of the other man and...himself?

Just then, a sound of a flap was heard. Wonshik's eyes were gonna come out of his sockets. White, pearl pure white wings tore through the White hair's back. It was shining light in the cave and Wonshik's heart was Winshik by now. It was the sight of a real Angel in front of him. He didn't relise that he was staring until the other man patted him on the shoulder.

"Angel." Wonshik uttered. The other man showed a shy smile and sat beside him. He pointed to his head and created some wave like movement. Oh. Stream of memories.

"Yes. I saw it. It was someone whole looked like me and you. We were together, smiling and laughing." Wonshik replied.

The man pointed at Wonshik and himself and showed a heart sign.

"We loved each other?" Wonshik says with doubt.

The paler one nods and it was then something clicked in Wonshik's head.

"Our past lives?" Wonshik asked.

This time, the pale one nodded his head excitedly with a smile.

"We were always together in our past lives and somehow fell in love with each other. We met, we were bound to meet." Wonshik said with doubt bit majority of excitement in his voice. The pale one hugged him suddenly and it startled Wonshik but he hugged back.

"I miss you...I guess." He laughed.

What almost made his heart jump out was his lips being pressed against another. The White haired had kissed him. He responded back quickly, made it passionate and breathtaking. They pulled away for air and Wonshik admired the White hair's cute flushed face and pink lips swollen from the kiss.  
\---------------------------------

"You can't speak right?" Wonshik spoke. The two of them were cuddling inside a blanket on Wonshik's bed. They had come from the forest to stay at Wonshik's almost abandoned apartment but now, they stayed in the apartment as much as they did in the forest. That forest was impossible to abandon. It held to many emotions, experience and memories to forget. 

The White hair nodded against Wonshik's chest as he was stroking the soft white locks.

"Then how can you sing?" Wonshik asked.

Taekwoon shrugged. Even he himself doesn't know why he can sing, scream, moan when being fucked but just can't talk, not even during sex. It was numerous times that the fact made him feel infuriated, annoyed and depressed but he couldn't help it now, can he? The two of them had managed by communicating through their phones, notes, signs and also through touches. It wasn't all that bad.

"Were you always mute?" Wonshik asks.

 

Taekwoon shook his head. Certainly not. Otherwise it would be too difficult to manage in the earlier years. Taekwoon moved away from Wonshik's warmth for a few seconds just to get his phone and come back to type something.

Taekwoon showed the text to Wonshik. They both knew it was late but it was in a good time too.

"I saw you at the lake. You were eye catching and I kept staring at you. You hummed and it was like a hymn too beautiful for my mind to stay in earth." Wonshik said.

Taekwoon buried his head in Wonshik's chest and hit him lightly, his ears and face becoming red. Wonshik laughed and it was going to earn him another hit on his head but Wonshik held onto Taekwoon's wrist and kissed him. After pulling out, the white haired was red as a strawberry and Wonshik could only chuckle at his cuteness. Taekwoon pouted and buried himself in the blankets with Wonshik following after him. He hugged the other by putting his hands around the White hair's waist and the other still kept his back to Wonshik. They fell asleep but not until Taekwoon had turned around to face Wonshik and the other planting a kiss on Taekwoon's forehead, the White haired doing the same.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
THE END :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please comment!!


End file.
